Harusnya Begini
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Harusnya terjadi sesuatu setelah festival boneka hari itu. Harusnya, sih, begitu. Bukankah perasaan Oreki sudah jelas? Eh, memangnya apa yang Oreki rasakan? "Ah, terserahlah!"
1. Foto

Harusnya terjadi sesuatu setelah festival boneka hari itu. Harusnya, sih, begitu. Bukankah perasaan Oreki sudah jelas? Eh, memangnya apa yang Oreki rasakan?

"Ah, terserahlah!"

Hyouka milik Honobu Yonezawa

Oreki X Chitanda. _Harusnya begini_ oleh ShinAkaito.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Haaah..."

Hening.

Entah sudah berapa kali Oreki menghela napas seperti itu. Pasalnya ia hanya memiliki sisa waktu dua belas jam sebelum hari pertama kembali sekolah pada musim semi ini. Yah, semoga saja energi yang ia timbun beberapa hari terakhir cukup untuk menghadapi hari esok yang melelahkan. Semoga saja ... Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Oreki beranjak dari kasurnya, memastikan ulang perlengkapan sekolah untuk besok benar-benar telah siap. Sebuah kertas tergeletak di bawah meja belajarnya. Ah, surat dari kakaknya. Ia ingat tadi tidak sempat membacanya. Lebih tepatnya tidak tertarik. Mungkin isinya hanya ucapan basa-basi agar dirinya lebih semangat menghadapi tahun ajaran baru dan nasihat-nasihat yang lebih mirip ledekan. Sudahlah, Oreki sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Eh?"

Terkejut. Selembar kertas foto yang juga bagian dari surat itu sukses membuat Oreki membatu sesaat. Sial, ada yang ingin meledak di dalam dadanya. Apa? Apa yang membuat sensasi aneh ini muncul hanya dengan melihat foto dirinya memayungi Chitanda ketika festival boneka hari itu?

_"Menjijikkan, ya! Kurasa gadis cantik ini telah salah memilih peran untukmu Tapi aku terharu melihatnya. Di samping itu, kau berutang penjelasan pada kakakmu ini, Houtarou... Watashi kininarimasu! ;)"_

"Kakak sampah!" desis Oreki rendah ketika membaca pesan di balik foto itu. Lagi-lagi menghela napas, mencoba mengendalikan gejolak emosi anehnya.

Sekarang langit-langit kamarnya yang bertanya, dari mana kakaknya mendapat foto itu? Insting detektifnya merujuk pada satu orang. Sudah jelas. Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Satoshi. Teman pengkhianat, diam-diam memotret dan memberi tahu foto ini kepada kakanya yang bermulut pedas. Bantal yang tak bersalah ingin Oreki tonjok, tetapi itu hanya akan menghabiskan banyak energi, jadi ia lebih memilih merebah dan menyimpan foto itu di balik bantal.

Oh, tunggu sebentar. Entah kesadaran mana yang mengambil alih Oreki. Ia mengamati kembali foto itu. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Satoshi. Mungkin juga ia akan menyimpan foto ini dengan cara yang pantas.

"Sekarang aku tidak penasaran lagi ..." gumam Oreki menutup wajahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu ekspresinya saat ini, " ... Tentang rupa wajahmu hari itu."

Sementara itu, di beranda samping sebuah rumah bersuguhkan pemandangan lambaian berhektar-hektar padi, seorang putri tunggal keluarga Chitanda bertopang dagu menatap kelamnya langit malam.

"Dua belas jam itu ... Ternyata lama, ya," gumamnya lirih.

Bersambung.

[A/N] : Tes tes! Halooo! Yha, sepertinya saya telat untuk berpesta di fandom ini :'v Udah pada sepi :'v

Jadi intinya ini adalah pertama kalinya ff saya di fandom Hyouka dan pertama kalinya juga buat saya move on dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu :v Ehe, ya mau gimana lagi oreki x chitanda tuh mirip karma x manami, sih :v *ApaSihAuthorRicuh :v

Cerita ini akan bersambung menjadi banyak part jadi ditunggu saja kelanjutannya kalau memang ada yang mau baca :'v kalau pun juga saya ndak sybuk :v

Buat senpai-senpai yang pernah ada di fandom ini, yoroshiku onegaiii

Ehe, makasih. see ya!


	2. Ternyaman

Chapter 2

Aroma musim semi menemani sepanjang jalan Oreki menuju sekolah. Lambaian pohon bermahkota merah muda yang sedang indah-indahnya seolah merayunya, menyalurkan energi positif dan semangat masa muda yang bergairah. Sayangnya tak sedikitpun seorang Oreki Houtarou tepengaruh dengan pemandangan demikian. Sepasang mata emeraldnya masih dinaungi kelopak mata yang selalu redup, padahal ia selalu tidur dengan porsi yang cukup.

Awal semester yang sungguh biasa. Ia berekspektasi bahwa hari pertama sekolah menandakan tak ada banyak hal yang perlu diurus. Cukup datang, upacara, mencari kelas, ketemu, dan sudahlah! Kegiatan klub tidak mungkin dimulai di hari pertama 'kan? Masih terlalu awal, setiap siswa pasti masih mengurus urusannya masing-masing. Itulah yang Oreki percaya hari ini.

"Selamat Pagi, Oreki-san..!"

Suara riang itu membuat paginya tak lagi biasa. Entah sejak kapan Oreki lupa cara menahan senyum. Senyum gadis bermata violet di sebelahnya memang menular.

"Oh, Chitanda-san? Pagi!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chitanda dengan masih menuntun sepedanya.

"Aku baik, sepertinya kau juga," jawab Oreki ala kadarnya.

"Ah, lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul, aku tidak sabar segera memulai kegiatan klub!" seru Chitanda.

"Bukankah kita berdua baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama di festival bulan lalu?"

"Eh? Maksudku, kita berempat, Fukube-san dan Mayaka-san juga, coba bayangkan betapa serunya kegiatan kita awal semester ini!"

Oreki memalingkan muka demi menyembunyikan sembuat merah di pipinya. Kita berdua, heh?

"Semoga tidak ada hal yang merepotkan," gumam Oreki yang ternyata didengar Chitanda.

"Oh, masih menghemat tenaga seperti biasa ya, Oreki-san? Kalau merepotkan sih semoga saja tidak ada, tapi ..." Chitanda menjeda kalimatnya, suara riuh penyambutan siswa-siswi kelas sepuluh begitu mendominasi pendengaran. Sepanjang halaman depan menuju gedung utama beramai-ramai para siswa senior mempromosikan klub mereka masing-masing. Benar, SMA Kamiyama dengan berbagai macam klub ini.

"Tapi ya, Oreki-san ..." Suara Chitanda yang sedikit lebih keras menarik kembali atensi Oreki, "awal semester ini kita akan ada perekrutan anggota baru, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kategori merepotkan bagimu, tapi percayalah, ini akan menyenangkan!"

Sebentar, separuh kesadaran Oreki terbawa angin ketika melihat kerumunan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia cerna kata-kata Chitanda.

"Perekrutan ... Perekrutan? Apa?!"

Chitanda hanya tersenyum.

*

Mari katakan bahwa hari ini tak sesuai ekspektasi Oreki. Pemuda loyo itu tak mengira akan ada rapat klub yang semestinya —untuk klub yang kurang populer seperti kotenbu ini— tidak penting. Perekrutan anggota baru? Pentingkah? Siapa yang mau bergabung dengan klub membosankan ini? Memangnya apalah kegiatan rutin klub ini selain mengobrol dan diskusi tentang kasus-kasus misteri?

Ah, apa sebaiknya klub ini diganti menjadi klub detektif? Tidak, Oreki tak mau disebut detektif, ada kenangan buruk tentang itu. Bagaimana kalau klub misteri? Ah, sudahlah! Jika tidak lagi bernama kotenbu sebaiknya Oreki harus keluar. Kenapa? Karena ia hanya terpaksa menuruti perintah kakaknya agar bergabung di kotenbu, bukan yang lain.

"... Ki! Ooreekiii!"

"Apa???"

Seruan Ibara membuyarkan lamunan Oreki.

"Aduh! Ini hari pertama kegiatan! Bisa tidak, sih, mukamu itu semangat sedikit?! Tidak enak banget dilihat, tahu!" omel Ibara panjang lebar.

"Ya sudahlah, jangan dilihat!" balas Oreki sewot.

"Parah, deh, manusia satu ini! Apa perlu ada festival boneka setiap hari agar kau terlihat bergairah penuh semangat?" timpal Fukube dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Festival boneka?" sahut Chitanda. '_Watashi kininarimasu'_ nyaris ia lontarkan, penasaran tentang apa hubungannya semangat Oreki dengan festival boneka. Namun, aura gelap tampak menguar di sekeliling Oreki.

"Aduh, serem!" ledek Fukube.

"Ah, iya, festival boneka bulan lalu memang menyenangkan, t-tapi Oreki-san ... Kegiatan klub tahun ini juga pasti menyenangkan, kau tahu kenapa?" kata Chitanda mulai mengoceh, "karena ... Karena dengan adanya anggota baru kelas sepuluh, kita akan dipanggil senpai, Oreki-senpai!"

Simsalabim! Wajah Oreki yang datar tiba-tiba memerah ketika Chitanda memanggilnya demikian.

"Oreki-senpai? Oreki-senpai makhluk _no life_ bikin semangat luntur saja! Bukan tipe idaman adik-adik kelas!" sindir Ibara.

"Pun aku tidak berminat menjadi idaman mereka!" jawab Oreki tak peduli.

"Benar, yang penting jadi idaman si doi saja," timpal Fukube pasang tampang bodoh.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyudutkan Oreki-san terus, kalau sampai marah beneran bisa gawat, lho!" jawab Chitanda.

"Oreki mana mungkin bisa marah."

Kata-kata itu sungguh menggelitik perasaan Oreki. Perlukah suatu hari nanti Oreki tunjukkan kemarahannya atas sesuatu? Terlebih lagi di hadapan Chitanda, mungkinkah? Bagaimanapun kata-kata itu benar. Oreki tak akan bisa marah. Ia akan tetap tinggal di klub ini. Tak peduli betapa pun tajamnya kata-kata temannya.

"Jadi, teman-teman, untuk promosi sebaiknya kita bikin poster seperti klub-klub lain, tolong bantu desain ..." Chitanda selaku ketua klub mulai memfokuskan kembali arah diskusi. Ah, gadis itu.

Oreki tak mungkin meninggalkan klub ini selama ... Selama, ya, selama ada Chitanda di sini. Kenapa pula Oreki harus keluar ketika kotenbu sudah menjadi tempat yang nyaman baginya?

.Bersambung.


End file.
